


错误的舞会

by hydrviolence



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	错误的舞会

大风由门厅吹来，掀起窗帘、幕布和女客的裙子，夺走人手里的扇子和胸前的花饰，然后吹熄了所有蜡烛。

没错，风吹熄了所有的蜡烛。吊灯上的蜡烛、墙上挂的蜡烛、桌上摆的蜡烛，全被吹熄，无一幸免，火焰忽闪一下，猝地就灭了。

大厅里黑下来，不过眨眼功夫，从灯火通明变为漆黑，再没有一丁点光亮。再也看不到其他人，看不到花与裙子，看不到颜色和光，黑透了，黑得伸手不见五指。

康斯坦斯在黑暗中，静静听着。宾客的声音仿佛被风吹走了，飘远了，他们的声音低了下去，变成不可辨别的噪音，又再低下去，再低下去，完全消失了。

四下里一片寂静一片漆黑。她站着，听着，看着。只看到黑，只听到死寂。

这场舞会算是完了，康斯坦斯笑起来，时间到了，舞会结束，该出去了。她摸索着向外走。指尖摸过大理石柱子和人肉柱子。摸索着，但方向准确无误冲着正门，不紧不慢地前进。手指摸过门边侍者的脸颊和鼻梁，再向前迈一步，手掌就贴到了门板。康斯坦斯靠着门，在漆黑的大厅里又站了一会儿，然后用力推开正门。

门一开，眼前就亮了。夜空没有月亮，但有星星。星光照着无人的街道，空荡荡得特别敞亮。空气冷冰冰，也像霜和雪花边缘一样发脆。康斯坦斯大大地吸了一口，脆生生的。她穿着彩色碎布连衣裙，套着一件皮衣，她喜欢这件皮衣，把它裹紧。现在该去哪里？她还没有尽兴。总该在什么地方有人在跳舞……

 

 

她不知道自己走到了哪里，完全不知道。刚开始时，街道是认识的，走着走着，就不认识了。她不知道自己走到哪儿了。不知道，没有去想，或者忘记了，忘记了路，她想，其实完全可以想到。她喝多了，可关于酒的事实是：知道自己喝多了意味着喝的还不够多。道路在她脚下弯曲、飘动，街边的房子们绕着她打转，像手拉着手玩转圈的孩子。穿着棕黑的裙子、头戴雏菊花冠的孩子，手拉着手，绕着她蹦跳、唱着歌、打转、打转，不停打转，然后停下来，改玩跷跷板了，咔嗒-咔嗒、上和下，上和下，咔嗒-咔嗒，向上，落下，向上，落下。她闭上眼睛，定了定神，感到黑暗围绕自己打转，寂静的声音绕着自己打转，打转再打转，一圈又一圈，永远也不会停止了。她把眼睛闭得更紧些，紧到发疼，紧到黑暗不再打转，然后睁开。周围的孩子们，不，房子们，房子们终于停了下来，只是些夜晚街边的房子，安静地站立。道路平直地延伸向前方，路边的高树直指天空，树叶在冷风里哗哗地响着，一阵一阵的风，一阵一阵的哗哗的树叶声。树冠，那些树枝和树叶之间，是黑蓝的夜空，和白中带蓝的几颗星。

康斯坦斯环顾四周，一所房子透出光来，不远处的一所房子，从里面向外透出光来，像个灯笼。她迈步向那里走去，走了不过几步，就听到乐声。大亮着灯的房子里传来乐声。在半夜里，这说明有场舞会。亮灯的房子里在开舞会。好极了，她就知道，总有什么地方在跳舞。这时候错过就太可惜了。

走上台阶，敲门，进入。康斯坦斯坦然大方地混入了舞会。只要态度足够坦荡，仿佛自己出现在这里是理所当然，如自然规律一般顺理成章，就能够混入几乎任何一场舞会。大厅里又是灯火通明，蜡烛噼啪燃烧，人来人往，歌声和谈笑声混在一起，首饰和玻璃杯叮当作响，衣物相擦的声音和呼吸声交错，人体散发的热气让屋里暖烘烘的。康斯坦斯酒醒了三分，精神起来，给自己找了两块小食，又和人跳了两支舞。然后给自己来了杯酒，一口气灌下去，感觉舒畅无比。但倒第二杯的时候有点不顺利，那些酒疯了，从打着旋跳着舞从杯子跑出去，跳到她的裙子上。不管怎样倒，杯子都倒不满，因为那些酒疯狂地跳舞，跳出了杯子，摔死她的裙子和地板上。

算了，既然它们不合作，那就算了。她把酒瓶放下，瓶底出了什么问题，立不住。她晃了晃它，把它按在桌子上，酒瓶立住了，站直了，她小心地松开手。没倒。

她低头看看酒杯，里面的酒不再跳舞了。那就由她来跳吧，康斯坦斯一手拿着酒杯，一手拎着裙子，光着脚（她的鞋子呢？算了，她不记得了），顺畅地原地打了个旋。身体也顺着那个旋沉了下去，顺势坐到了地上。

她确实是坐在地上，康士坦斯确认一下状态，或者是地板向上冲，击倒了她。没关系。结果一样，她坐在地板上。于是又顺势向后靠了靠，靠到了墙壁。她低头看看酒杯，一半酒都洒了，不过还好，杯子里面还剩下小半杯酒，暗红的暗红的酒。她看着酒在杯子里，贴着玻璃杯的壁旋转，旋转、在灯光下变换着颜色，变暗再变得透明，透出光的红色。

这时候，有只手握住了她的手腕，一个声音怯怯地问：“你……还好吗？”

“好，当然好。”康斯坦斯说，着迷地看着酒在杯子里打转。

那只冰凉的手仍然抓着她的手腕，孩子气的不安声音仍然在问，“真的没事吗？”

康斯坦斯不情愿地把视线从酒杯上移开，抬起头来看拉着她手腕的人。是个瘦瘦的年轻姑娘，头发梳起来，穿着露出肩背的绿色小裙子。那姑娘脸色苍白，背后是亮堂的顶灯的光。抬头让康斯坦斯觉得头晕，于是她抬起没有握酒杯的那只手，抓住绿裙子姑娘的胳膊，狠狠一拽。绿裙子姑娘就狠狠摔在了康斯坦斯身上。

哎呀，她也不轻，摔下来还挺沉……不，其实算是轻的。瘦巴巴的姑娘，康斯坦斯想着。“嗯……还好吗？没摔疼吧。”这回轮到她这么说了，康斯坦斯一边说一边帮绿裙子姑娘爬起来，坐在自己身边，同时还要确保自己另外那只手（到底是哪只？）仍然端着酒杯。

大概是太吃惊，绿裙子姑娘摔倒时甚至没叫出声来。

“没事吗？”康斯坦斯又问了一遍，这会儿绿裙子已经和她并肩坐在墙边了。

经这么一摔，绿裙子姑娘似乎有点手足无措，只顾窘迫地低头整理裙子，并没有要站起来的倾向。“没事。”她似乎羞愧地回答。

“那就好。”康斯坦斯说，歪头看看她。果然，平视要比仰着头看感觉好多了。“我……该怎么称呼你？”

“康斯坦斯。”绿裙子姑娘回答。

兴许那个就是我，康斯坦斯心想，我以为自己在看另一个人，其实是在照镜子。我以前对自身的认识有严重偏差，我以为自己穿了一件皮衣，但真实的形象其实是那个——绿裙子。不，这是醉话，天下叫康斯坦斯不知有多少。康斯坦斯在心里乐了乐，打量起绿裙子的康斯坦斯。酸溜溜的绿裙子，肩膀和背露了出来，线条优美的锁骨，瓷器表面似的皮肤，双手不安地攥在一起，瑟缩着肩背，似乎为自己的方方面面感到惭愧，显得羞怯不安。

“我脸上弄上了什么？还是衣服……”绿裙子姑娘被打量得加倍羞怯不安起来。

“没……只是看看。倒是我裙子上都是酒。”康斯坦斯低头看看自己的裙子，发现一只手仍然握着酒杯，里面奇迹般地仍然剩了些酒。居然一直没有洒出去，奇迹之酒。

“听！”绿裙子姑娘突然说，“你听！”

“什么？”康斯坦斯问。

“歌！你听，在唱歌的人，唱得怎么样？”

康斯坦斯这才注意到，周围确实有歌声。当然，周围一直有歌声，只是没去注意，默认它们是背景音乐了。“哦。”她伸了伸脖子，看到唱歌的人。像个玻璃娃娃，不知为何有这样的感觉，歌声也像玻璃铃铛发出的。

“你觉得她唱得怎么样？”绿裙子问。

其实并没觉得怎么样。“挺好。”康斯坦斯说。

“她是我姐姐。”绿裙子说着，“他喜欢她，但她只是玩弄他。现在连他也要走了。”

“哦。”康斯坦斯说，注意力回到剩酒上。她举起杯子，把酒喝干了。

“我不打算再爱任何人了。我要杀死故事中的浪漫王子，烧毁那一页一页的爱情……”

她在说什么？康斯坦斯想。她在说什么？她试图理解绿裙子的话，无法理解。她扭头看向她，发现眼泪正顺着她的脸颊流下来。

她哭了，康斯坦斯钝钝地向自己确认。为什么哭？她应该抬手帮绿裙子擦眼泪，似乎是应该这样做，或者递上手绢。她身上有手绢吗？

但康斯坦斯什么也没做，只是坐在地上，看着绿裙子，看着她的嘴唇在动，听到她在说着些什么。无法理解的话。眼泪顺着那姑娘白瓷的皮肤流下来，流到了嘴角。

酸味的。康斯坦斯全无理由地这样想着，因为烂醉觉得自己的想法有凭有据有逻辑。想必是酸味的，酸溜溜的绿裙子和酸溜溜的姑娘，酸味的眼泪，酸味白葡萄的汁水顺着杯子壁流下来。

是酸味的吗？

她想尝尝。

为什么不？

过时不候。错过就太可惜了。

嘴唇蠕动，张张合合，吐出一个又一个词，连成她无法理解的句子。康斯坦斯只盯着那滴眼泪。

她抬起身子，凑上前去，把嘴唇贴在她的嘴角，感到她的眼泪润进口中。

皮肤微微有点凉，柔软，香水和脂粉味道。

但是……眼泪不是酸的。康斯坦斯感到一阵失望，不是酸味。只是普通的咸味，有点发涩。

咸涩的味道和失望情绪都是棕色的，卷成了一道棕色漩涡。康斯坦斯脑袋一沉，靠在某个肩膀上，让自己栽进棕色漩涡里去，顺着棕色的流打着圈沉了下去。

 

 

再次醒来时，时间已到正午，太阳从单薄的白色窗帘照进来。在白亮光线刺激下，康斯坦斯一阵头疼。

昨天去哪个舞会了？

想不起来了。

 

 

完


End file.
